


Big Heart Howell

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil comes home from work one day and decides that it's time that he and Dan start looking into adoption. Dan is not so sure now is the time.





	Big Heart Howell

Phil came home and shut the door quietly, knowing quite well that his husband was probably asleep. If he wasn’t yet asleep, he would certainly be trying. Phil didn’t want to disturb that. Dan respected when he tried to sleep, so he always respected Dan’s after-work nap, even though Phil hated why Dan needed a nap after work (staying up late scrolling through Tumblr is never a good thing).

“Hey, Phil!” Dan said once Phil’d entered the kitchen. “Trying to sneak in are we?” Dan laughed and kissed Phil’s cheek. “What were you doing that you feel like you need to sneak past me?” Dan teased.

“Just coming home from work,” Phil replied, confused at why Dan was awake. He almost never was awake when he got home from work. Dan hugged Phil.

“Oh really,” Dan smirked. “Anything fun happen while you were there?” Phil smiled.

“Enough to make me want kids,” Phil said. Dan let go of Phil and backed away. “Come on, Dan. We both want kids. We both have stable jobs with a good income. What’s wrong with wanting to start the adoption process now?” Dan shook his head.

“But our jobs aren’t fit to be having kids! You are gone all day-”

“Working with kids. Are you trying to procrastinate on kids?” Dan shrugged and looked to the ground. Phil gently pulled Dan’s face up to look him in the eyes. “Do you want kids? Were you lying when you told me you wanted them?” Dan sighed and shook Phil off of him.

“Of course I wasn’t lying,” Dan replied. “I just don’t feel ready.” Phil laughed softly.

“No one is ever ready for a kid. Not my mum, not yours. Not even our grandparents were ready for kids, but they came and they got the job done. Quite well, if I do say so myself. I mean, neither of us is screwed up too badly.” Dan gave Phil a dirty look.

“You leave socks everywhere and you trip over your own clown feet,” Dan said, though Phil knew he was teasing. “How is that not messed up.” Phil matched Dan’s dirty look for one of his own. Dan sighed. “Oh alright. I’m scared, ok Phil? Completely terrified at the idea that a teeny tiny human would be dependent on me as his or her dad.” Dan murmured something Phil didn’t quite catch. Phil smiled.

“Do you want to know what happened today that made me want to have kids?” Dan looked up at Phil. Phil took that as a yes. “One of the little girls accidently called me dad today. The one who doesn’t have her permanent home yet?” Phil sighed. “And hearing a small human call me dad … it just felt right.” Phil smiled at the memory. “If you were a teacher, you’d understand.” Dan shook his head.

“I may not be a teacher, but I don’t understand how a mistake can suddenly make you want kids, Phil,” Dan said softly. “I mean, a child is a huge responsibility.” Phil began thinking of the soft innocence of a child. How easy it is to make them believe anything. How they love their parents regardless of everything else. If one thing is solid with a child, it is how much they love their parents. Instead of saying these things out loud, Phil kissed Dan’s cheek.

“It’s ok. We don’t have to have kids. It is a huge thing, and if you aren’t ready for it, I can’t make you be a dad. We can wait a little longer. Maybe even a few years more.” Phil shrugged. “Heck, if you’re never ready, I’d be waiting until the day we die to have kids. We would never get them, but you know what, I think that would be totally worth it. You are more important to me than any theoretical child could be.” Phil kissed Dan again. “But I just want to let you know that there is no mountain that we can’t climb, so long as we do it together.” Dan smiled.

“Yeah, I know.” He put his arms around Phil. “But do you know how much I love you?” Phil smiled.

“Not a clue,” Phil laughed. “Not a clue.”

“Enough to say that you’re right about the whole mountain thing. So long as we’re together, we can do anything. We should get working on looking into adoption. We aren’t getting any younger, old man.” Phil playfully pushed Dan away.

“I’m not that old.”

“Oh really? Is that a grey hair?” Phil’s face dropped.

“Are you serious?” Dan laughed as Phil ran to the bathroom. Phil hit Dan a little harder when he went back.

“Alright, alright. Let’s stop playing around. If we’re ever going to have a kid, we can’t be abusing each other.” Dan bit his lip. “Let’s go online and look to see how we can go about this whole … adoption thing. We’re going to have to do it eventually.” Phil nodded in agreement. The two spent the rest of the night looking up information and discussing names, if they were to get to name the kid.


End file.
